


Not a Sight for Anyone's Eyes

by FoxRafer



Series: Next Generation VigBean [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crack, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Two years ago (!!) I asked people to pick prompts to see if I could get back into the swing of writing again. One set of prompts were related to the <a href="http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/tag/breathing"><b>VigBean Star Trek</b></a> story I was in the middle of writing at the time.</p><p>Last year I tried to pick up where I had left off and wrote for the prompt <a href="http://fairyspell.livejournal.com/"><b>fairyspell</b></a> chose: Star Trek, Harm, <a href="http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Crystalline_Entity"><b>Crystalline Entity</b></a>/<a href="http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Armus"><b>Armus</b></a>. A great challenge and I came up with probably the crackiest thing I'd ever written. Then my hard drive died and I lost it and every time I thought about trying to do it again I'd get so agitated I would have to stop or risk hurling myself out the nearest window. I finally was able to write it. Of course I don't think it's anywhere near as good as the first because I like to torture myself like that. *g* But it's done and it feels like I just cleared a huge hurdle.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not a Sight for Anyone's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Two years ago (!!) I asked people to pick prompts to see if I could get back into the swing of writing again. One set of prompts were related to the [**VigBean Star Trek**](http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/tag/breathing) story I was in the middle of writing at the time.
> 
> Last year I tried to pick up where I had left off and wrote for the prompt [**fairyspell**](http://fairyspell.livejournal.com/) chose: Star Trek, Harm, [**Crystalline Entity**](http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Crystalline_Entity)/[ **Armus**](http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Armus). A great challenge and I came up with probably the crackiest thing I'd ever written. Then my hard drive died and I lost it and every time I thought about trying to do it again I'd get so agitated I would have to stop or risk hurling myself out the nearest window. I finally was able to write it. Of course I don't think it's anywhere near as good as the first because I like to torture myself like that. *g* But it's done and it feels like I just cleared a huge hurdle.

The shuttle flight back from the medical sociology conference had been quiet and uneventful. They were on course, making good time, and would be rendezvousing with the _Enterprise_ ahead of schedule. Viggo and Sean had spent more time arguing the finer points of the last few lectures they'd attended than they had paying attention to the instrument panel.

Just as they were nearing the edge of the Zed Lapis sector, the sensors began to beep an insistent alert. Both men turned to examine the controls.

"Have you ever seen readings like this before?" Sean asked, as he tried to make sense of it all.

"No, and it looks like we've actually been picking up echoes for the past few minutes. It's emanating from that planet." Instinctively, Viggo began to alter their course.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?"

"We should investigate, find out what it is."

"Wouldn't a probe be just as good?"

"In that atmosphere we'd be lucky if we got any reasonable data. Come on, aren't you curious?"

"Of course I am, it's just there's something about the star charts that's bugging me."

"A quick look, collect some intel, and we're out."

"Fine, but we get back on course as soon as possible."

"You got it."

Within minutes they could see the planet's surface and the cause of the bizarre readings. A large crystalline being came into view, what they quickly surmised must be the same kind of entity the _Enterprise_ had previously encountered. At first glance it appeared to be being consumed by a mass of black sludge-like material, but on second look there was no mistaking the steady, undulating rhythm, how the crystal's light pulsed in unison, the almost stroking effect of the liquid along the entity's limbs.

"Change course." Sean's voice barely registered above a whisper.

"Are they doing what I think they're doing?"

"Don't know, don't care. Change course. This is Vagra II."

"It can't be, there was no signal."

"Look at the charts. This is Vagra II and that is Armus and a Crystalline Entity."

"Having sex. How can they be having sex?"

"We can discuss it after we're out of this system. Now change course."

"Relax, they don't even know we're here."

"Do you really want to be around when they do? While they're distracted doing whatever it is they're doing ..."

"I think we know what they're doing."

"... let's turn around and get out of here."

"But if we can ..."

"Lieutenant, I took an oath to do no harm but I will break it if you don't change course immediately. That's an order."

"Ok, you're right. I'm sorry. It's just so unbelievable."

"Definitely not a sight you see every day. I'll reconfigure a probe to serve as a quarantine beacon, set it in orbit around the planet."

"You know how to do that?"

"Just keep an eye on those sensors. You can marvel at my engineering acumen later."

Even at top speed it seemed to take forever before the Vagra star system and the Zed Lapis sector were behind them. Viggo sent another subspace message to the _Enterprise_ on their location and their new ETA then turned to face Sean.

"How much of what we saw should we include in our report?"

"We don't know what we saw."

"Oh I know what I saw."

"We describe the encounter, we don't make suppositions."

"Yeah but, just between us, how do you think it could even work? I mean, what goes where, where would either of their erogenous zones be?"

"And how did they even communicate to know they wanted to ..." Sean's voice trailed off, a slight blush beginning to creep up his cheeks.

"I think the word you're looking for is 'fuck', Sean."

"Can we change the subject please?"

"We just witnessed the most improbable, incredible, impossible thing we're ever likely to see in our entire careers and you want to change the subject?"

"Right now you're the most impossible thing I've ever seen."

Viggo's laughter bounced off the shuttle's walls.


End file.
